1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital camera, and more particularly, to a digital camera with an adjusting device coupled with the lens and irises of a digital camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a component diagram of a prior art digital camera 10. The digital camera 10 comprises a housing 12 with a lens holder 14 and a protruding axle 16 installed on it for mounting components for focusing the digital camera 10.
The digital camera 10 further comprises a lens 22 movably mounted on the lens holder 14 along a front-and-rear direction, a spring 28 installed between the lens 22 and the lens holder 14 for fixing the lens 22 so as to allow movement of the lens 22, a gear wheel 18 rotatably installed on the lens holder 14 and connected with the lens 22 for driving the lens 22, a driving wheel 30 installed on the protruding axle 16 for driving the lens 22 with the gear wheel 18 and adjusting the focus, and a screw 32 for rotatably fixing the driving wheel 30 to the protruding axle 16. The focusing of the digital camera 10 is accomplished by using an actuating device (not shown) to activate the driving wheel 30 and gear wheel 18 and to move the lens 22 along the front-and-rear direction, or by manually adjusting the driving wheel 30 for driving the gear wheel 18 and the lens 22.
The digital camera 10 further comprises a magnetic switch (not shown) and a driving device (not shown) for switching holes of the digital camera 10. Because the lens 22 and the holes are separately controlled, the digital camera 10 is costly to produce, oversized and has many components and electronic parts with complex installation procedures.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a digital camera to solve the above mentioned problems.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a digital camera comprising:
a housing with a front opening installed at its front end for receiving incident light;
a sensor installed at a rear end of the housing for recording the incident light;
an iris strip moveably installed in the housing having a plurality of irises of different sizes for adjusting the amount of the incident light emitted to the sensor;
a lens moveably installed in the housing for concentrating the incident light onto the sensor;
an adjusting device rotatably installed in the housing for adjusting the positions of the lens and the iris strip;
wherein the adjusting device can be rotated to move the lens to a plurality of lens positions to change the distance between the lens and the sensor, and at each lens position, the adjusting device can also be rotated to move each of the irises on the iris strip to a position on the front opening of the housing and the sensor so as to adjust the amount of the incident light emitted to the sensor.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the digital camera only requires an actuating device for rotating the adjusting device, changing the lens and iris strip position, focusing the image, and adjusting the light emitted to the sensor. Thus, the digital camera has a simpler structure, more compact size, and lower production cost.